


【始木东宰】万人迷

by koorikawa



Category: Secret Forest, 秘密森林, 비밀의 숲 | Stranger (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Summary: 接着《苹果苹果》之后
Relationships: Hwang Simok/Seo Dongjae, 黄始木/徐东宰
Kudos: 25





	【始木东宰】万人迷

门铃响了。黄始木拿起手机，五点十八分，距离他挂断披萨店的订餐电话刚刚过去五分钟。披萨店不远，就在一条街开外。但是五分钟还是太短了些。  
黄始木想着店家的效率问题打开了门。高大的黑影从门缝里挤了进来，一团冷气贴着黄始木的左手。  
“啊，冷死了！”  
是徐东宰。黄始木很惊讶。

上一次见到徐东宰是在电视上。那天，黄始木正在食堂吃午饭，金系长突然坐到对面，激动地指着他的背后。  
“黄检，你快看，那不是徐东宰检察官吗？”  
黄始木转过头，原来金系长指的是电视。挂在餐厅那头的电视正在播午间新闻。确实是徐东宰，西装革履，头发油亮，左手手臂打着石膏。  
“徐检察官这个模样，真合适上电视啊，和我女儿看的电视明星差不多了。哎呦，哎呦哎呦，那是徐检察官的妻子吗，也是大美女啊。黄检你看到没，他那一下。”金系长眨巴着眼睛，模仿着徐东宰的动作，但却像是面部抽筋了一般。  
“徐检这个状态，真看不出他被绑架过，感觉比之前在西部地检时胖多了呢！”

胖多了，黄始木想。和半年前电视上的人相比，面前的徐东宰又胖了几圈，包裹在长及脚踝的羽绒服里，像是一条豪华版的紫菜包饭。羽绒服上有水渍。已经开始下雪了。  
黄始木站在门口，看着徐东宰哐哐两下踢掉皮鞋，脱下羽绒服和外套，一股脑全丢在沙发上。  
“我要洗澡，头发都湿了。”徐东宰回头望向他，“晚上吃什么？”  
徐东宰那副主人做派，让黄始木百思不得其解。  
“徐检察官，你怎么会突然来原州？”  
“啊？”徐东宰瞪着他，不满地喊道：“好啊，你又没看我发的消息，是不是？”  
“抱歉。”黄始木含含糊糊地说道。走到茶几旁边，拿起手机。未读消息有一长串。  
「我操」  
「吓死了」  
「刚才差点出车祸 ；；」  
「路面好滑 在高速上」  
「昨晚都没睡 困死了 真的不行 这么开回去一定要出事」  
「喔哦 快到原州了」  
「也好久没见了 我去你家住一晚 明天再回去」  
「晚上想吃点热热的辣汤」  
黄始木木抬起头：“刚才订了披萨。”  
徐东宰不满地瞅着他，过了一会儿才说道：“好吧，但我要吃意大利香肠的。浴室在哪儿？”  
黄始木打电话给餐馆订餐，徐东宰从包里掏出一件又一件东西拿进浴室。黄始木新租的房子很小，只有六十多平，房子是老式的装修，屋顶很矮。徐东宰个子高，如今又长胖了些，看着他在屋里走来走去，黄始木感觉周围的空间都向自己挤压过来。

黄始木坐在沙发前的地板上，茶几上摊放着没处理完的案件卷宗。徐东宰说要看电视，黄始木头也不回地将遥控器递给他，电视打开了，换了几个频道，最后停在黄始木不知道的电视剧上。徐东宰戳了戳他的背，黄始木抬手从肩膀上方接过遥控器，在按键上摸到一层油。  
回过头，徐东宰正抱着披萨盒半躺在沙发上，两条长腿以一种奇怪的姿势盘在一起，他正在舔手指，披萨盒已经空了。  
“哎，不喜欢菠萝啊。”  
徐东宰一边说着，一边探身从桌上的披萨盒中拿起一块，急急忙忙地塞到嘴里，他的嘴巴张得很大，似乎一口就想将食物吞下肚子。  
“啊，这电视剧，又是检察官贪污腐败，真无聊！”  
黄始木转过头，抽出一张纸巾，默默将遥控器擦干净。

黄始木的披萨被徐东宰吃掉一半。收拾桌上的垃圾时，徐东宰顺着沙发靠背一路向下滑，最后滑到地板上。  
“嗝。”他拍了拍肚子，将手上的空啤酒罐递了过来。  
“你还喝不喝？”他指着茶几上未打开的一罐啤酒，黄始木还没有回答，徐东宰已经自顾自地拉开了易拉罐。

“呵呵哈哈哈，呵呵呵。”徐东宰又开始傻笑了。  
“黄始木，这家伙真可笑，眼睛轱辘轱辘地转个不停，一看就知道没干好事。”  
黄始木抬手翻了一下手边的文件，是今天无论如何也处理不完的数量。放下笔，抬起头看向电视屏幕，眼睛轱辘轱辘的角色似乎已经下场了。  
徐东宰这时突然质问了起来：“你怎么不理人，真没礼貌。”  
“抱歉。”黄始木微微低了低头。  
“没皮没脸的，心里真的觉得抱歉吗？”  
徐东宰的双眼转向屏幕，嘴巴却仍在数落黄始木的事。  
“信息也不看，看了也不回。之前明明说会联系我，电话也没打来一个，还要前辈主动联系你？臭东西。”  
“对不起。”  
徐东宰将啤酒罐往茶几上一敲，似乎还想念叨几句，这时那个蹩脚的检察官又出场了。  
“啊，又出来了！马上就要被抓到了吧，真笨啊，你说这种人怎么可能通过法考嘛。”  
他似乎很兴奋，脸上红扑扑的，一双眼睛瞪得老大。剧里的检察官也瞪大了眼睛，看向屏幕外侧。男主角登场了，一边骂着粗话一边揭露检察官的罪行。  
“这也是检察官吗？”黄始木指着男主角问到。  
“才不是，哪有整天骂脏话的检察官。”徐东宰不满地说道：“刚才难道没看？”  
“......我在工作。”  
徐东宰皱着眉头瞅了他一会儿，突然凑了过来，胳膊压着黄始木的手臂，伸着脖子看茶几上的卷宗。  
“什么啊，杀妻？嗯，好几年没管过这种案子了。”  
徐东宰将全身的重量都压在他的手臂上，很重，默默地等着，徐东宰却没有要起身的意思。  
“徐检察官？”  
黄始木动了动手臂，徐东宰突然站了起来，两条长腿从黄始木的面前跨过，随后便听见厕所传来呕吐的声音。

“你喝醉了吗？”  
徐东宰抱着马桶大吐特吐，黄始木站在卫生间门口问道。  
呕吐的间隙，徐东宰拼命地说道：“怎么......呕....可能.....你又不是没见过我...有多能喝.....呕呕…”  
十多年前，黄始木刚刚成为实习生不久，有一次难以拒绝的部门聚餐。酒席上，徐东宰八面玲珑地说了很多话，喝了很多酒，但一直清醒得很。酒席快结束的时候，徐东宰突然点了他的名，黄始木已经想好了拒绝酒杯的说辞，谁知道徐东宰只是安排他送自己回家。  
开的是徐东宰的车。他刚一上车就滚进了后座，整个人打横蜷在座位上。车刚开出去不久，就听见后面传来了呕吐声，车里满是酒臭和呕吐物的味道。黄始木问他要不要紧，没听到回答。等红绿灯的时候，黄始木回头看了一眼，后座的脚垫惨不忍睹，徐东宰的领带垂到地上，也沾上了脏东西，再看他的脸，已经是不省人事的样子。  
那时徐东宰和家人一起住在市郊的高级公寓，走环城高速也要花费接近一个小时。当天的天气预报说半夜将会有大雪，因为车内的气味太难闻，黄始木打开了车窗，车子跑在高速上，冷风像冰刀一样吹进来。  
到达之后，黄始木将徐东宰摇醒。他醒的很慢，但醒过来时，就变得完全清醒了。他看了看地上的呕吐物，又看了看自己的领带，表情很不高兴。怎么搞的这么脏啊。他对着黄始木大声说道，好像罪魁祸首并不是他本人。他似乎很生气，怒气冲冲地将领带解了下来，用两只指头捏着递给黄始木。扔掉。从车里出来，他又命令黄始木开着他的车回去，路上找家洗车店，一定要将车子洗得干干净净才行。  
那天晚上，黄始木又开了接近半个小时的敞篷车，这才找到通宵营业的洗车店。车在清洗的时候，雪开始下了起来，黄始木借用店里的水龙头，将徐东宰的领带清洗干净，随后丢到了垃圾桶里。 第二天，黄始木发高烧进了医院。徐东宰当天下午就来到医院，找他拿车钥匙，还问他要领带。  
已经扔掉了。说出这句话的时候，徐东宰生气地瞪着他。  
不是前辈让我扔的吗。  
你这家伙真不讨人喜欢。当时徐东宰这样说道，还恶狠狠地在他的脸颊上揪了两下。

似乎吐干净了，徐东宰晃晃悠悠地站了起来，勾着背站在洗手台前哗啦啦地洗脸漱口，水龙头被他开到最大，水珠飞溅到了黄始木的身上。  
用毛巾擦脸的时候，徐东宰的声音朦朦胧胧地从毛巾背后传了出来：“我和我老婆离婚了。”  
黄始木用手掸掉毛衣上的水珠。  
“徐检察官，你喝醉了吗？”  
“刚才不是说了。”徐东宰将毛巾丢向黄始木，黄始木站在原地，毛巾啪嗒掉到了地上。  
徐东宰愣住了几秒钟。  
“干嘛不接啊。”徐东宰将毛巾捡了起来，搭在洗手池旁边。  
“以前见到徐检察官喝酒，也是喝醉了。”  
“哪有这回事，乱说。”  
“喝醉了，在车里吐了，领带也弄脏了。让我洗车，还让我把领带扔了。第二天，又来找我要领带。”  
“我不记得了。”  
“让我丢弃掉的东西，又要我交出来吗？” 黄始木看着徐东宰问道。  
“......不懂你在讲什么。”  
“为什么来原州呢？从首尔回木浦的话，明明有更近的路线。”  
“让开，我要睡觉了。”  
黄始木仍站在门口，徐东宰不甘示弱地瞪着他。徐东宰比他高上一头，或许是背着光的缘故，他看起来气势十足。黄始木往旁边让了一步。  
徐东宰哼了一声，得意地走了出去。  
黄始木说道：“刚才收拾你的衣服，从口袋里掉出来了一张购物小票。”  
“买了烟，口香糖，还有安全套。”  
徐东宰定在原地，嘴巴半张着，过了好一会儿才闭上嘴巴。  
“你...你......”徐东宰指着他你你我我了半天，也没说出一句完整的话。黄始木见他侧过身，夸张地做了几个深呼吸，然后又转了回来。  
“是啊，怎么样。”徐东宰几乎用鼻孔看着人，“本来是那么打算的，还不是想着之前答应你的事，千里万里地跑过来。谁知道你还是这副死样子，都没把别人放在眼里，觉得你讨人厌，所以改了主意。怎么样，不行吗？现在这样逼问我，又是埋怨我什么？”  
黄始木有些惊讶。  
“我没有埋怨你的意思。”  
“怎么没有，明明就在生气。”  
“我没有生气。”  
“还顶嘴呢。” 徐东宰轻轻踢了他一脚。  
“我要睡觉了，你给我睡沙发去。臭东西。”

徐东宰熟门熟路地钻进了卧室。黄始木将茶几上的垃圾收拾干净，拉上了客厅的窗帘。又下雪了。  
去卧室拿枕头和被子，看见徐东宰裹在被子里，只露出一双眼睛和半个手机。看见黄始木进来，他语气不善地喊道：“进来干什么，这是我的床。”听到他这样说，黄实木改变了主意，他走到床里侧，钻进了被子里。  
徐东宰半坐了起来，扭过身子望着他。  
“干什么，我要一个人睡。”  
“徐检察官想要一个人睡的话，就去睡沙发吧，多余的被子和枕头都在柜子里。”说完，黄始木翻了个身，闭上了眼睛。  
“臭小子……”徐东宰嘟嘟囔囔了几句，然后就听见他把手机拍在床头柜上，咔哒一声，台灯也关上了。  
徐东宰动个不停。黄始木又在心里数着他翻身的次数。翻到十几次的时候，他突然变安静了，过了一会儿，徐东宰的声音贴着他的后脑勺响了起来。  
“真的生气了？”  
黄始木装作睡着了的样子。  
“哎呦，对不起啦。其实见到你还是挺开心的，也没觉得你特别讨人厌。刚才那不是在吵架吗？吵架的话当然要说的凶狠一点。”  
“怎么还不理我。领带的事情也是我的错，好不好。其实也不是刁难你，只是找个理由去看你嘛。一个人在医院，还发着烧，得多难受，除了我也没人去看你吧？就记着我找你要东西，怎么不记得我给你带了好吃的？”  
黄始木睁开眼睛，“徐检察官，我真的没有生气。”  
“嗯嗯，没生气就没生气。”  
徐东宰突然挤了过来，贴着黄始木的背，一只手环过他胸前。黄始木被他结结实实地抱住了。  
徐东宰的手在他胸前轻轻拍着，像是哄孩子睡觉的节拍，连说话的声音都变得轻柔了：“之前答应你的事情，等下次好不好？不是讨厌你，就是有点累，毕竟我也上了年纪呢。最近的事情乱七八糟的，我......哎，反正，我不会骗你的。”  
“我没有想着那件事。”黄始木按住徐东宰的手，“那个约定，当做没发生过也可以。”  
徐东宰的手在他的手底抽动了一下，随后像死鱼一样安静了下去。  
“真的？有点伤心啊。”徐东宰的手收了回去。  
过了一会儿，听见他说：“我还是去睡沙发吧。”  
黄始木翻过身，看见徐东宰拿着枕头，摸黑走出了房门。过了一会儿，也不见他进来拿被子，黄始木爬了起来。

抱着被子走进客厅，模模糊糊地看见徐东宰蜷在沙发上，脸朝自己沙发里侧，一副摇摇欲坠的样子。黄始木抱着被子有些不知所措。  
“徐检察官，还是到床上去睡吧。”  
没人应声，黄始木将被子放到地上，走到沙发近前，突然听见了抽泣的声音。  
“徐检察官......？”  
抓住他的肩膀，发现他缩得像一只紧闭的河蚌。靠近之后，似乎连一点声音都不肯泄露出来。黄始木用了狠劲，终于让他转了过来。昏暗中，看见徐东宰的脸，只是睁大了眼睛，一声不响地流着眼泪。  
一瞬间，黄始木也失去了所有的声音。  
徐东宰看着他，过了一会儿，突然笑了起来。  
“又丢人了。”  
“真突然，好像十几年都没哭过了？上一次哭还是大儿子出生的时候。”  
“......对不起。”黄始木不知道该说什么，只能道歉。  
“干什么？又不是因为你。”徐东宰坐了起来，用手背擦了擦眼睛。  
“离婚是我老婆提的，说是断不掉，和之前那个人。一个四十岁的人了，说着真爱真爱什么的，不好笑吗？更何况，我和我老婆也是恋爱结婚呢？”  
“其实......也不是还有多爱我老婆。就是活了大半辈子，突然发现，我似乎......也没有那么讨人喜欢......两个儿子都想和妈妈一起，新单位......分配实习生的时候，也是谁都不愿意来我这.......”  
徐东宰从茶几上抽了一张纸巾，响亮地擤了一下鼻子。  
“你也是.....臭东西，漂亮话不会说？至少，能说的委婉一点吧？”  
“刚才的话，不是那个意思。”  
“什么？那是什么意思？”  
是啊，那是什么意思？黄始木不知道该如何回答。  
“哎——”徐东宰长长地叹一口气，往后一仰，伸着手臂靠在沙发上。  
“怎么还在哭啊，真搞不懂。”他一副不耐烦的样子，好像流泪的是其他人一般。  
黄始木想了想，坐到他身旁，伸出手臂将他抱住。徐东宰的身体僵硬了一瞬，随后便像软泥一样坠下来。黄始木只是模仿着徐东宰之前的动作，轻轻地拍着他的肩膀。徐东宰将头歪在他的肩膀上，他的眼泪还流个不停。黄始木感到肩头的潮湿，温温的，他想。除此之外，他没有再想着任何事情。

黄始木刚走出卧室，就看见徐东宰叉着腰站在电视前骂人。  
“你看见没，说是封了高速，气死我了！”  
“可以坐火车回去。”黄始木将手机递给他，上面显示着前往木浦的班次。  
徐东宰瞟了一眼手机屏幕，不满地瘪了瘪嘴。  
“你希望我赶紧走吧？”  
“我没有说过这样的话。”  
徐东宰哼了一声。  
“那我的车怎么办？”徐东宰问道。  
“可以......”黄始木还未说完就被徐东宰打断。  
“下周你给我开去木浦吧。”  
“？”  
“干嘛那么看着我？我都不知道，你这双眼睛还能瞪得这么大。”  
“......”  
“什么表情啊，这么不情愿？”徐东宰挑着眉毛看着他，“知道了，知道了。”  
不知道到底知道了什么，突然被徐东宰抓住了衣领，脸颊被他响亮地亲了一口。  
徐东宰在他的肩膀上重重地拍了两下，笑眯眯地说道：“可要好好照顾我的宝贝新车啊！”


End file.
